onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucci: Beastman Absolute Prevention of Evil
dmg (100x characters ATK) to one enemy, reduces crew's paralysis duration by 4 turns, and doubles the type effects of normal attacks for Shooter characters for 1 turn. |MaxTurns = 17 |MinTurns = 12 |ManualLocation = *Gathering of the Strong! Battle Royale!! *Im Now Your Ideal Type! |CaptainAbilityName = |CaptainAbilityDesc = Reduces cooldown of all specials by 1 turn at the start of the fight, boosts ATK of Shooter characters by 3.25x at the start of the chain and reduces crew's RCV to 0. Boosts ATK of Shooter characters by 3.4125x after the 1st PERFECT in a row, by 3.583125x after the 2nd PERFECT in a row, by 3.76228125x after the 3rd PERFECT in a row, by 3.9503953125x after the 4th PERFECT in a row and by 4.147915078125x after the 5th PERFECT in a row. |LimitBreakHP = 4,005 (+500) |LimitBreakATK = 1,790 (+200) |LimitBreakRCV = 463 (+100) |LimitBreakCD = -1 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Boosts Powerhouse characters’ base ATK by 50 *Lets character completely evade Paralysis |PotentialAbilityDesc = *Pinch Healing :*Heals 2x character's RCV if HP is 10% or less and character lands a PERFECT strike (at Level 5, Heals 2x character's RCV if HP is 50% or less and character lands a PERFECT strike) *Provoked ATK Boost :*Boosts character's base ATK by 30 the next turn after taking damage (at Level 5, Boosts character's base ATK by 150 the next turn after taking damage) *Slot Bind Resistance :*Reduces character's Slot Bind duration by 3 turns (at Level 5, Completely removes character's Slot Bind) |Tandem = |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through evolution and was available during the sugo-fest event from Nov. 26 19:00 pst to Dec. 06 18:59 pst. |Notes = Summary (as of September'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Good). Post-SE Lucci v2 is is a good captain and sub, through not particular OP anymore. * Captain ability: 4/5 (Good). 3.25x ATK boost with potential to go up to 4,15x is good even now, through some newer Shooter captains offer an even bigger damage output. *'Special': 4/5 (Good). Trading matching board for paralysis reduction and type effect boost is an overall improvement. *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). Pinch Healing, Slot reduction, paralysis immunity for self (as a SA). Not bad, through nothing particularly great here. Detailed review and other notes *While he is not the most OP Shooter captain, post-SE Lucci v2 becomes pretty useful Shooter sub. *Do note pre-SE Lucci v2 is a PH-focused unit, and this SE is a sidegrade, not an upgrade, and you definitely want both versions in your box if possible. * His special changed from 2 turns to 1 turn of defense down and from AOE to single target damage, exactly like v1 Shanks and his SE did. Team building * your best Shooter units go here Farmable socket locations :* Tower of Law ~ Gates of Justice - Ch. 12, 14 :* Rob Lucci's Artisan Spirit Other guides: *Reddit guide: Reddit Trivia }} Category:Power Move Category:Paralysis Reduction Category:Colour Affinity Boost Category:Defense Reduction Category:Limit Break Category:Pinch Healing Category:Provoked ATK Boost Category:Slot Bind Resistance